Wave energy is greatest at the sea surface where the sea moves up and down as sea waves pass over a sea location. Systems can be constructed that generate electricity from the change in pressure at an undersea location as a wave passes over that location, or that generate electricity from the differences in pressure under a wave crest under a wave trough. A simple apparatus that generated electricity directly from the passage of sea waves would be of value.